$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {3} \\ {-1} & {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {1} & {2} \\ {-1} & {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}+{-2} & {3}+{1} & {3}+{2} \\ {-1}+{-1} & {2}+{1} & {-2}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {5} \\ {-2} & {3} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$